The present invention relates to portable battery powered systems and particularly to a battery system for portable devices capable of optimizig the performance of a rechargeable electrochemical storage medium while at the same time maximizing it useful life.
Portable computerized systems are presently being extensively utilized in a wide range of applications. For example, such systems may be utilized in delivery vehicles which are to be away from a central warehouse or the like for a major part of each working day. Recharging operations may take place in locations subject to extremes of temperature. It is particularly crucial to avoid an equipment failure where a portable device is a vital link to the completion of scheduled tasks at remote locations and the like. In such circumstances a loss of adequate battery power can be just as detrimental as any other malfunction.